The present invention relates generally to a collapsible container for storing and transporting goods.
Portable storage devices that collapse are well known. Four walls each connected by a hinge to a base are selectively movable about the hinge between a use position, in which the wall is generally perpendicular to the base, and a collapsed position. Various mechanisms have been provided to connect adjacent walls at each corner to selectively lock the container in the use position. Many such storage devices unlatch from outside the container, which is sometimes more efficient for a user, but not usable with automated equipment. Other such storage devices unlatch from the inside, which is often desired for use with automated equipment, but less convenient for human users. Further, some containers do not require unlatching at all, but instead are of the knock-down variety which collapsible under suitable force to the wall to sufficient overcome the latch. Moreover, such storage devices may have hinge mechanisms that are difficult or inefficient to manufacture or clean.
Some collapsible containers have walls that may be inwardly folded in order to stack the containers in an efficient and space-conserving manner when not in use. This efficient means of storage is most easily achieved when the container has walls that do not overlap. However, many collapsible containers have relatively tall walls which when assembled, provide a large container volume and depth. Accordingly, when folded, at least one of the pairs of opposed walls will overlap. Unfortunately, the overlapping walls typically result in less efficient stacking of the collapsed containers, because the overlapping second wall will be forced to sit high upon the first wall. Accordingly, the package height and the resulting stacking height of the collapsed unit will be relatively high. Containers that attempt to resolve the overlapping issue have been restricted, often requiring that the walls be folded in a particular sequence, or by having an unsymmetrical design or walls of varied heights. While some of these solutions may be adequate, they may not provide the desired level of strength and rigidity.
Some containers also have a drag rail on their bottom surface that allows a container to be stacked with a like container when assembled, whereby the drag rail of an upper container will sit within the opening defined by the assembled walls of the lower container. While this provides some stability to stacked containers, this design may not be appropriate in every situation. It may also not allow for stable stacking of collapsed containers.
Accordingly, a collapsible container is desired that has versatility in the latch, that is able to accommodate overlapping opposed walls such that they are able to be collapsed and stacked efficiently and comparable or better than those containers not having overlapping opposed walls. It would also be desired for the container to provide the desired level of strength and rigidity. Further it is desired to provide means by which to stack assembled or collapsed containers with some stability.